El fantasma de Konoha
by Aosaginohi
Summary: Naruto ya es todo un hombre, con esposa e hijos, pero aún se pregunta: ¿En dónde está Sasuke? No puede estar muerto, ¿verdad? Yaoi. NaruSasu. Situaciones fuertes.
1. Chapter 1

**EL FANTASMA DE KONOHA**

 **Capítulo 1: El perdido**

Aquella mañana Naruto despertó sintiendo que algo había cambiado. Lo primero que hizo después de abrir los ojos fue observar su habitación, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí, buscando algo que sobrara o quizás algo que hiciera falta. Casi al instante notó un bulto recostado a su lado, respiró con alivio al notar que se trataba de Hinata. Le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y se levantó con cuidado de no despertarla.

Se llevó la mano a los cabellos rubios, no tan abundantes y rebeldes como antes, mientras caminaba por su casa. Se asomó al cuarto que compartían sus hijos y los contempló unos instantes, perplejo. ¿En serio él había sido capaz de hacer dos niños tan bonitos, de mejillas sonrojadas? Al momento se contestó diciendo que él no era nada feo, y bueno, Hinata también había ayudado mucho, de ella habían sacado esa gracia tan natural.

Se detuvo en la entrada. La luz lo cegó un momento, apenas estaba amaneciendo. ¿Pero qué demonios? Cualquiera que lo conociera un poco sabría que él nunca había sido buen madrugador. ¿Por qué entonces estaba ahí de pie, mirando el amanecer al más puro estilo de Gay-sensei?

Ah, cierto, la pesadilla.

Puso a hervir agua. Hacía meses que no había tenido la necesidad de prepararse un ramen instantáneo, pues desde que se casó con Hinata ella se había encargado de hacerle diario. Él no se lo había pedido, pero a ella le gustaba hacerlo feliz y hasta le pidió a Ichiraku que le diera unos consejos. De modo que Naruto no pudo ni quiso negarse, su esposa era buena cocinera y pronto él ya no supo distinguir la diferencia del platillo de Ichiraku del de ella.

Después de unos minutos su improvisado almuerzo estaba listo. Mientras comía fijó su mirada en un punto en la pared. Recordaba la pesadilla y eso le revolvía el estómago. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado ya desde que acabó la guerra? No lo recordaba con exactitud. – A ver, si Boruto tiene cinco años, y fue dos años después de la guerra que me casé con su madre… Al menos, unos siete años. –Se dijo. Siete años que habían corrido como el agua. ¿En serio había pasado tanto tiempo?

– ¿Naruto…?

La voz de Hinata resonaba en el pasillo. El rubio sonrió al recordar lo mucho que le costó convencerla de que dejara de agregarle el "-kun" a su nombre, aún después de casados. Y solo lo consiguió con un jueguito pícaro en el que, cada vez que ella dijera la palabra prohibida, él tendría el derecho de ponerle un castigo. Así es, en la cama, con lo vergonzosa que era Hinata no tardó mucho en recapacitar.

– ¿Y el –kun? –Le dijo medio riendo una vez que la vio entrar en la cocina.

Ella se sonrojó con violencia, pero se le pasó al ver la mirada grave de su esposo sobre la mesa. Algo tenía que andar muy mal para que Naruto estuviera tan serio. Se acercó y lo abrazó por la espalda, rodeándolo cariñosamente con sus brazos. Esa era su manera de preguntarle qué le pasaba.

–Hinata, yo… –Lo escuchó hablar muy quedito, así que inclinó su cabeza, a modo de tener la oreja cerca de su boca. – Tuve una pesadilla.

A cualquiera le podría parecer una tontería, pero no lo era para Hinata que ya conocía mucho a Naruto y sabía que aquél tono tan lúgubre tenía su motivo. Preocupada le dio un beso en la mejilla, presionándolo más contra su pecho, al tiempo que le preguntaba: ¿Y cómo era?

–Pues verás… –El rubio tragó saliva y comenzó a relatar su sueño.

Había soñado con la cuarta gran guerra ninja. Pero no con toda, si no con los momentos que más lo marcaron, como la muerte de Neji. Pero después su sueño se transformaba de alguna manera y se detenía en Sasuke, luego el tiempo comenzaba a andar hacia atrás. Sasuke peleando en la guerra, Sasuke obedeciendo a Toby/Obito, Sasuke matando a Itachi (esta parte solo era imaginación suya), Sasuke con Orochimaru, Sasuke en la academia… y en medio de todas esas imágenes el mismo Sasuke reclamándole a él, a Naruto, no haberlo salvado, el haberle dejado solo, reclamándole a gritos. Y de pronto, calma. Silencio. Y la pregunta del millón, ¿en dónde estaba ahora Sasuke?

Fue a casa de Sakura, como todos los días. Llevaba en el brazo una canasta con galletas y demás cosas que la buena de Hinata le había preparado. Tocó la puerta y ella lo recibió con una sonrisa.

–Hoy llegas temprano, Naruto. Sarada todavía está dormida. –Le medio reprochó en broma la pelirosada mientras llevaba la canasta a la cocina. –Dale las gracias a Hinata de mi parte, te sacaste la lotería al casarte con ella.

El rubio asintió con desgano. No estaba prestando atención a lo que le decía Sakura. Miró de lado a la niña recostada en su futon y se preguntó, como todos los días, cómo es que Sasuke había tenido el estómago para embarazar a Sakura y luego volver a irse. Muchos en la aldea pensaban que Naruto visitaba a su amiga diario para ayudarla con su carga, pero no era así. Ella era lo suficiente fuerte para valerse por sí misma y cuidar a su hija. Más bien iba a verla para hacerle compañía, para alivianar un poco la soledad que veía pesar en sus ojos verdes, y de paso, sentirse solo él también. Porque los dos extrañaban a la misma persona.

– ¿Todavía no…?

–No.

La respuesta de siempre a la pregunta de siempre. A veces era Naruto el que preguntaba y Sakura la que respondía, a veces era al revés. Y entonces les volvía el mismo dolor al pecho y para distraerse comenzaban a hablar de cualquier cosa. Tomaban té, bromeaban, Naruto decía alguna estupidez y Sakura le pegaba, reían, ella le agradecía la visita, él se despedía, y así todos los días.

Caminó por la aldea hasta que se hizo de noche. Cada vez que encontraba el camino a casa tomaba otra calle para continuar con su rodeo. La gente de Konoha miró a su héroe con la cabeza agachada y los ojos fijos en la tierra. Nadie se atrevió a molestarlo, ni siquiera las señoras más chismosas cuchichearon cerca de él. Tan grave su tristeza era digna de respeto. Incluso los más pequeños y gritones de la aldea enmudecían al verlo pasar.

Konoha estaba de luto, y nadie sabía por qué.

Llegó hasta la antigua residencia de los Uchiha, dudó si entrar o no, en el fondo sentía mucho miedo, pero finalmente se decidió. Andando entre las casas se dio cuenta de que su mejor amigo nunca le había dicho cuál era la suya. Esto le produjo algo de dolor. Resolvió no entrar a ninguna, no quería molestar a los espíritus y cagarse del susto. Así que se recostó en una piedra lo bastante ancha para meditar mirando el cielo. Estaba tan cansado de pensar que sin darse cuenta cayó dormido.

De pronto escuchó la hierba moverse, primero muy débilmente, después con más fuerza. Con pesadez abrió los párpados. Creyó ver a un niño corriendo a una casa. Se sentó sobre la roca, sentía el cuerpo pesado. Miró su mano muy blanca y al volverse al cielo notó que era noche de luna llena. Entonces escuchó el eco de una risilla inocente, pensó en Boruto pero no reconoció su voz. De nuevo la hierba, giró la cabeza rápidamente y esta vez sí que alcanzó a ver al niño. Suspiró de alivio al ver que no era una cabecita rubia, sino morena. Después se le encogió el pecho. ¿Qué hacia un niño pequeño a esas horas, solo, en ese lugar de muertos? Sin duda se habría perdido, debía regresarlo a su casa.

Comenzó a perseguir al niño, pero por más que corría no lo alcanzaba. De alguna manera siempre que estaba a punto de atraparlo se le escurría y lo veía correr en la dirección contraria, con muchos pasos de ventaja. Escuchaba risillas a su derecha, luego a la izquierda, luego tres casas al frente… sintió que todo aquello era una alucinación o que se trataba de otro sueño. Se detuvo a pellizcarse y no despertó, volvió a seguir al pequeño.

Había algo en ese niño que le resultaba familiar, pero en medio de la persecución no podía pensarlo demasiado. Lo comenzó a llamar a gritos, "¡Oye!... ¡Espera!... ¡Niño!... ¡Ey!..." El pequeño entró a una casa, Naruto reaccionó e hizo el kage bushin para rodearla, mientras él (el original) se aventuraba dentro.

Una vez ahí las risas dejaron de oírse, había en el ambiente mucho de tétrico, las paredes estaban roídas y sucias, el suelo roto, al techo le faltaba poco para caerse.

–Oye, niño… –Susurró, su corazón comenzaba a palpitar con fuerza. –No voy a hacerte daño, ¿dónde estás?

Iba de habitación a habitación registrando todo, al final solo quedaba una. Tragando saliva abrió la puerta corrediza. Naruto se quedó tieso, había manchas de sangre por todo el cuarto, y en medio el niño echo bolita, temblando. Alcanzaba a escuchar que balbuceaba algo.

–Tranquilo… yo te llevaré a casa… –Le decía con ternura mientras se acercaba lentamente, ya no huía más. Así que el rubio se agachó enfrente de él.

–Nii-san… nii-san… nii-san… –El pequeño al sentir tan cerca al otro comenzó a descubrirse el rostro. – ¿Nii-san? –Preguntó con sus ojitos negros iluminados.

Naruto palideció, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

– ¡¿Sa… Sasuke?!

Y ya no dio para más. Se desmayó.


	2. Chapter 2

**EL FANTASMA DE KONOHA**

 **Capítulo 2: Baile de sombras**

Después de todo creía que su favorito era _pequeño-Sasuke_. Principalmente porque era el más tranquilo de los tres. Eso sí, aún no lograba acostumbrarse a que al despertar siempre estuviera ahí, mirándolo fijamente desde la oscuridad de un rincón. "Un día me dará un infarto", pensó Naruto la tercera vez que recibió tal visita.

–Tienes unas ojeras terribles, ¿hace cuánto que no duermes bien?

–Unas tres semanas.

Es por eso que aquella tarde Naruto estaba ahí, sentado frente a Kakashi, en la oficina del Hokage. Había aprovechado que ese día no había aparecido ningún Sasuke.

–Debes dormir. –Ordenó el peliblanco con acento paternal. –Porque no podré cederte el lugar que te corresponde si no estás bien preparado.

Pero el rubio no lo estaba escuchando. Tenía demasiadas suposiciones en la cabeza y no sabía por dónde empezar. Al menos estaba seguro de una cosa: no estaba en un genjutsu.

Al principio había estado seguro de que la aparición de un Sasuke de cinco años de edad no era más que la ilusión creada por algún enemigo. Por eso había decidido no hacer nada los primeros días. Como todo parecía normal en la aldea se dijo que la técnica era espléndida y por lo tanto no cualquiera podría llevarla a cabo. Él único que le parecía digno de tal habilidad era Itachi y ya estaba muerto desde hace mucho. Era cuestión de tiempo para que acabara y todo volviera a la normalidad. Pero no, ya iban tres semanas y no sólo seguía viendo al pequeño Sasuke, sino que habían aparecido los otros dos y todo era un lío ya.

–En realidad, Kakashi-sensei, vine para preguntarle algo. –Explicó Naruto apartando al fin su mirada del suelo para clavarla en su maestro.

–Dime. –Acató Hatake, comprendiendo que se trataba de algo importante.

–Moriste durante el ataque de Pain. –Soltó de golpe, provocando cierto escalofrío en el otro. No recordaba cuándo se lo había comentado. –Y reviviste con la técnica prohibida de Nagato… eso quiere decir que estuviste del otro lado por breves instantes.

–Así es. –Respondió Kakashi, extrañado de que la conversación tomara ese giro.

–Estuviste con los espíritus, fuiste parte de ellos un rato, los conoces. –El rubio enfatizó la última palabra.

– ¿A qué viene todo esto, Naruto? – Inquirió el peliblanco que comenzaba a impacientarse. ¿Desde cuándo su ex alumno se había vuelto tan misterioso, tan sombrío, tan adulto?

–Es que…–Vaciló un poco, temiendo sentirse estúpido. –Creo que me está siguiendo un fantasma.

–Tú crees… que te está siguiendo un fantasma. –Repitió, perplejo.

–Bueno, en realidad… son tres. –Aclaró el rubio, rascándose la nuca. Decidido a decirle todo al Hokage y dejarse ayudar por él. Miró a Kakashi consternado y sin saber qué responder. – ¿Y sabes, Kakashi-sensei, qué es lo peor?

– ¿Qué?

–Que los tres son Sasuke Uchiha.

Para no confundirse, Naruto le puso un nombre a cada Sasuke. Más bien, les había adherido algo al nombre original para distinguirlos. "pequeño-Sasuke", "Sasuke-teme" y "Sasuke-mayor". No eran demasiado elaborados, pero no se podía esperar más del rubio. Al menos así se entendía.

A _pequeño-Sasuke_ se lo había encontrado en la antigua aldea Uchiha. Al despertar de su desmayo el niño seguía ahí, observándolo. Naruto había intentado hablar con él, pero este solo sabía decir "nii-san". Lo acompañó a su casa, durante el trayecto el rubio había notado que nadie más podía ver a _pequeño-Sasuke_ , sólo lo veía y escuchaba él.

Algunos días después había encontrado en su patio a _Sasuke-teme_ , entrenando. El motivo de su nombre era precisamente porque ese Sasuke, al verlo, lo llamaba o dobe o usuratonkachi. Ese era el Sasuke que él había conocido en la academia, el del equipo 7, el que había sido su amigo. Por eso no había podido evitar el ataque de melancolía que le dio cuando lo vio por primera vez, y que lo llevó a llamarlo "teme" como en los buenos tiempos.

 _Sasuke-mayor_ era otra cosa. Era el último Sasuke que había visto antes de que volviera a desaparecer. El de la guerra ninja. El día que supo que existía lo vio en las afueras de Konoha, mirando al cielo pensativo. Durante unos segundo Naruto pensó que se trataba del Sasuke actual y que volvía a casa, pero al pararse a su lado notó que no lo recordaba más enano que él.

Hinata estaba preocupada. En sus años de matrimonio con Naruto nunca se había enfrentado a una situación así. Le parecía que el rubio estaba ausente y que cada vez se alejaba más de ella. Sabía que tenía un problema, pero él no quería decírselo. ¿Por qué no? Quizá porque cuando le contó su pesadilla ella no supo qué responderle, y así terminó dando por hecho que no podría entenderlo.

Miró el reloj. Eran las once de la noche y su esposo aún no volvía a casa. Ella se distraía tejiendo. De repente se sintió dentro de una de esas malas novelas de la televisión, que tanto les gustaban a las demás mujeres de la aldea. Se imaginó a ella misma esperando hasta la madrugada, con los ojos llorosos, entonces Naruto volvería y ella le diría el típico novelesco: "¿por qué llegas tan tarde?", a lo que el rubio le respondería: hice horas extras en la oficina. ¿Todos los días?, reprocharía ella. ¡¿Qué insinúas?! ¿Qué no ves que me mato trabajando mientras tú te quedas en casa sin hacer nada?, diría él. ¿Nada? ¿NADA? ¿Cuidar a nuestros hijos te parece nada?, chillaría ella mientras le lanza un zapato. Él se largaría azotando la puerta y ella rompería en llanto. Sí, así sería en una telenovela.

–Ya llegué, amor…–La voz de Naruto la hizo volver de sus ensoñaciones. Miró el reloj. Apenas habían pasado cinco minutos. La chica se dijo que bien podrían darle el premio a mejor reina del drama. –Lo siento, no alcancé a cenar con ustedes.

–No importa. –Resolvió Hinata besándole la mejilla. –Boruto y Himawari ya están dormidos. ¿Tienes hambre? Puedo recalentar la cena…

–No, así está bien, gracias–Dijo casi corriendo el rubio. –Estoy más cansado que nada, mejor me voy a dormir.

–Ah, de acuerdo…–Dijo muy por lo bajito Hinata, suspirando.

Naruto la escuchó y volvió sus pasos hasta ella, la abrazó con fuerza y le acarició el cabello. Ella se dejó hacer.

–Lamento mucho haber estado ausente todo el día. –Susurró. –Te lo recompensaré a ti y a los niños. Mañana saldremos a dar un paseo. Comeremos todo lo que quieran. Jugaremos y nos reiremos mucho, será fantástico.

La Hyuga no supo por qué tanto drama de repente, si no era la gran cosa lo que acababa de pasar. No pudo evitar soltar una lágrima. Naruto estaba demasiado raro, algo estaba pasando y no se lo quería decir.

–Naruto…–Comenzó a decir ella, soltándose un poco del abrazo. –Te ha pasado algo y no me lo quieres decir, ¿verdad?

–...Sí. –Logró responder, después de un largo silencio. Nunca le había mentido a su esposa, y prefería que eso siguiera así.

– ¿Es muy malo?

–Más de lo que pensaba.

–Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad? –Hinata lo miró a los ojos. Esa frase le había costado horrores, pero cierto miedo clavado en el pecho le había dado el valor para decirlo.

–Tanto como yo a ti. –Le respondió Naruto mientras le daba un beso en los labios. Las palabras de su esposa lo habían conmovido mucho. Se dijo que esa noche quería complacerla, hacerla feliz. Profundizó el beso y llevo ambas manos a sus caderas, apretándola contra él. Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, temblando un poco.

Naruto la cargó y la llevó a su habitación, sin dejar de besarla. En el trayecto iba apagando las luces. Con cuidado la recostó en la cama, Hinata lo seguía envolviendo con sus piernas. El calor estaba a tope, pero cuando el rubio quiso desnudarla sintió que alguien lo estaba mirando. Volteó maquinalmente a un rincón ya bastante conocido y lo vio. Ahí estaba _pequeño-Sasuke_ observándolo todo. En ese instante dejó de ser su favorito.

Naruto intentó ignorarlo y seguir con lo suyo, pero la mirada de _pequeño-Sasuke_ caía sobre su espalda como si se tratara de una enorme roca. Volvió la vista al rincón y notó que esos ojos negros no estaban en su estado natural, sino enojados. Furiosos. Un escalofrío le comenzó en la nuca y terminó en sus pies. Perdió su erección. Maldijo internamente a todos los dioses habidos y por haber. Se disculpó con su mujer y se dispuso a dormir.

–Maldito Sasuke…–Bufó por lo bajo para sí mismo.

Le contestó una risilla divertida, que solo él podía oír.


	3. Chapter 3

**EL FANTASMA DE KONOHA**

 **Capítulo 3: La cuenta pendiente**

Kakashi le dijo que los fantasmas no pueden cruzar a este lado (el de los vivos) por sí solos. Es decir, sin la ayuda de alguna técnica ninja para ayudarlos, como el Edo-tensei. Y que lo más probable es que Naruto en realidad estaba sufriendo un genjutsu creado por el mismo Sasuke.

En eso meditaba el rubio mientras miraba a sus hijos jugando en el parque. Después sintió la presencia de algo, o más bien alguien.

– ¿No irás a jugar? –Preguntó sin siquiera girarse, ya sabía quién era.

Como de costumbre, _pequeño-Sasuke_ no contestó. Pero sí se acercó hasta dónde estaba y se sentó a su lado, a la sombra del árbol.

–Pensé que no vendrías hoy. –Espetó el rubio, si todo era un genjutsu entonces no debía bajar la guardia. En realidad no estaba tratando con un niño, si no con el verdadero Sasuke. –Anoche te veías muy enojado.

No comprendía nada. Si era una ilusión de Sasuke… ¿para qué? Es decir, ¿qué quería conseguir con todo eso? Quizás estaba aburrido de andar vagando por el mundo, y por eso había regresado para divertirse con el idiota que todavía lo proclamaba su amigo. De pronto, Naruto se sintió un verdadero imbécil, no era más que otra humillación por parte del Uchiha.

Un sonido lo hizo salir de sus cavilaciones. _Pequeño-Sasuke_ acababa de suspirar. Sorprendido, bajó la mirada hasta el niño. Su sorpresa creció al ver que no lo estaba mirando como siempre, sino que se había enfocado en Boruto y Himawari que recibían de su madre unas paletas de hielo. Naruto no tuvo que buscarle los ojos para saber que estarían tristes. Conocía muy bien la soledad. Se levantó, fue hasta su esposa y volvió. No pudo evitarlo.

–Mira, éstas se comen así. –Entonces sí que recibió atención por parte del mini Uchiha. Partió la paleta doble por la mitad y le ofreció una. –Tómala, está muy rica ¿ves? –Le dio una mordida a la suya. Era de limón.

El niño por fin extendió la mano y al probarla sonrió profundamente para sí mismo. Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír también, a pesar de todo. Se sintió mucho más animado. Corrió hasta sus hijos y comenzó a jugar con ellos, los perseguía, luego cargó a Hinata, en fin, se estaban divirtiendo.

Cuando volvió a mirar _pequeño-Sasuke_ ya no estaba sentado bajo el árbol. Solo había una paleta verde derritiéndose.

– ¿Que si creo en los fantasmas? –Shikamaru se frotó la nuca con fastidio. –La verdad es que no lo sé, nunca he visto uno pero tampoco es como si pudiera negarlo.

–Por supuesto que existen, por eso les ponemos altares y les rezamos. –Explicó su regordete amigo entre bocado y bocado. –'olo que an emn te má ya.

– ¡Chouji! Aunque sea traga antes de hablar. –Lo reprendió Ino.

–Sólo que están en el más allá. –Aclaró y siguió comiendo.

–Así que estás interesado en espíritus ¿eh, Naruto?

–Claro que no, sólo se me ocurrió. –Esquivó el rubio. – ¿Y tú crees que puedan cruzar el más allá?

–Sólo con una razón lo suficientemente pesada. –Respondió Chouji.

– ¿Una razón? ¿Cómo en esas novelas en las que los espíritus vuelven para decirle al protagonista que lo aman?

En este momento Shikamaru abandonó la conversación por completo. Se puso a pensar en otras cosas menos fastidiosas, como en una nueva táctica para el shogi.

–Creo que deberías dejar de leer dramones románticos, Ino. –Dijo entre risas Akimichi.

–Y tú deberías dejar de comer tanto, ya estás muy gor…

–Tranquila, Ino, Chouji solo estaba bromeando. –Intentó suavizar Naruto. – ¿verdad? –Sonrisa forzada. La chica comprendió que casi hace que los maten a todos. Respiró.

–Yo solo digo que podría ser así, ¿a qué sería muy lindo?

–Pues sí, pero ese no sería el único motivo. –Acató el de espirales en las mejillas.

– ¿De qué hablas? –Se interesó Naruto. Chouji tosió y se puso algo serio.

–Si un espíritu vuelve es porque tiene algo que no lo deja descansar en paz, algo así como una cuenta pendiente; algo que en vida no hizo y que lo sigue torturando después de muerto.

Uzumaki tragó saliva. ¿Sufrir aún después de muerto? Eso debía ser más que horrible.

– ¿Y una vez que salden su deuda? –Se animó a preguntar.

–Entonces por fin pueden volver al más allá.

Aquella frase cayó en los oídos de Naruto como una sentencia. De alguna manera el ambiente estaba enrarecido, las personas de otras mesas habían guardado silencio para escuchar esa conversación en particular y ahora que terminaba todo el restaurante parecía desierto. Las historias de fantasmas tienen ese poder sobre la gente, atraen y asustan en la misma medida. Y a pocos le son indiferentes.

–Qué problemático. –Replicó Shikamaru al notar que ya no le quedaba agua. –Tendré que levantarme para ir por más.

Aquella noche no pudo dormir. Quién hubiera dicho que llegaría el día en que Chouji le quitaría el sueño. Bueno, no. No Chouji, las palabras de Chouji. Se revolvió en el futón. Hinata estaba exhausta y sus movimientos no lograron despertarla.

–Nii-san…–Alcanzó a oír a lo lejos, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar _pequeño-Sasuke_ ya le había puesto una manita sobre la cabeza. Se sintió morir.

Despertó en cuánto sintió la luz del sol sobre sus ojos. Se levantó y se cambió el pijama. Iba a salir a entrenar con los ANBU como todas las mañanas pero recordó que ese día lo tenía libre. Decidió salir al patio a tirar unas cuántas shuriken.

– ¿A dónde vas, Itachi? –Le preguntó su madre al oír sus pasos. Eso quería decir que ya no saldría al patio. – ¿por qué no traes unas cuántas cosas de la tienda?

–Claro.

Con obediencia tomó la lista de compras que estaba en la mesa y salió. Hace meses que no se daba el lujo de caminar con tranquilidad por su propia aldea. Al verlo pasar la gente le sonreía o le hacía una ligera reverencia. En la tienda lo atendieron como si fuera un príncipe, y bueno, no estaban tan equivocados, después de todo era el hijo del líder del clan. Y además pronto sería el líder de la élite ANBU, con tan solo 13 años.

–Muchas gracias. –Le dijo su madre al volver a casa. – ¿Por qué no llamas a tu hermano a desayunar? Tu padre tampoco tiene ocupaciones, hoy comeremos juntos. –Sonrió.

Itachi asintió y fue hasta la habitación de su otouto. Al llegar vio el futón vacío. Suspiró, no pudo evitar sonreír. Salió al patio y, como lo imaginó, su hermano estaba lanzando shurikens a un tronco, sin si quiera atinarle.

–Sasuke, el desayuno.

– ¡Nii-san! –El menor sonrió de oreja a oreja. – ¡Enséñame a lanzar las shuriken como tú!

No le pareció mala idea, pero no había tiempo. Se agachó y le hizo una seña a su hermano para que se acercara, Sasuke corrió hacia él y él lo detuvo picándole la frente con dos dedos.

–En otra ocasión, Sasuke. –Sonrió. –Tenemos que desayunar.

–Siempre dices eso. –Replicó el niño, pero igual lo siguió.

Al entrar en la cocina su padre ya estaba sentado a la cabeza de la mesa, con la expresión habitual. Tomaron asiento en silencio.

–Hoy festejamos algo muy especial. –Anunció Mikoto. –A Itachi lo van a ascender a líder de los ANBU. Por eso he preparado algo muy especial.

Acto seguido le sirvió un gran tazón de ramen a su esposo. Después a Itachi, luego a Sasuke y finalmente el suyo. Itachi supo que de lo que había dicho su madre Sasuke no había entendido una palabra pero que le daba miedo preguntar y parecer tonto.

–Estoy orgulloso de ti, Itachi, serás un buen líder. –Fue lo único que dijo Fugaku antes de terminar de comer y retirarse.

–Gracias, padre.

Una vez solos los tres Sasuke se sentía más tranquilo, agarró algo de su plato con los palillos.

– ¿Qué es esta estrella, mamá?

Itachi la miró y se le encogió el corazón de repente.

–Es un dulce que va en el ramen para hacerlo más rico, Sasuke. –Respondió ella con dulzura.

– ¿Y cómo se llama? –Preguntó.

–Creo que se llama…–Mikoto meditó un momento. –Na…

–Naruto.

–Tienes razón, Itachi. –Le sonrió. –Pero cómetelo, Sasuke, no juegues con la comida.

La mamá de los Uchihas no notó que en el momento de pronunciar el nombre del dulce, su hijo el mayor se había quedado helado. A Itachi le latía el corazón con fuerza. Comenzó a recordar que esa no era su casa, que esa mujer no era su madre, que Sasuke no era su hermano menor, que él no tenía trece años ni que estaba en los ANBU. Salió corriendo hasta el baño y se miró en el espejo. La cara de Itachi se fue desvaneciendo. Poco a poco fue reconociendo los mechones rubios y las cicatrices de sus mejillas. Estaba hecho un mar de sudor, respiró con dificultad durante todo el proceso de reconocimiento.

–Yo soy Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki… mis padres son Kushina y Minato… crecí solo… mi primer amigo fue Sasuke Uchiha… me gustaba Sakura Haruno… una vez me salvó Iruka-sensei…

Así fue recitándose a sí mismo los sucesos de su vida. Por unas horas se le había olvidado por completo quién era y hasta había tenido recuerdos falsos en su cabeza, recuerdos ajenos. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero sí entendía que olvidarse de su propia identidad sería catastrófico. Entonces recordó las palabras de Chouji. Era más que claro que Sasuke le quería mostrar algo y por eso le había dado la forma de Itachi en su ilusión, o en su sueño, o en ese mundillo o en lo que fuera.

Respiró profundo y miró que en el espejo se formaba de nuevo el rostro de Itachi. Tuvo que llenarse de valor para salir del baño.

–Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki.

Se dijo con toda la convicción de la que era capaz. Al volver a la mesa tomó el naruto de su ramen y se lo guardó con disimulo en el bolsillo, solo por si acaso.

* * *

Agradecimientos a: **MeyLu, Goten Trunks5, genesis, EPimps y Isidora-SNS**


End file.
